


Do You Trust Me?

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck, petstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Petstuck, morails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A petstuck fic where Dave finds kk in a box and makes it his mission to fix him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave's walking home when he hears it. A low, whining sound, not unlike crying, coming from a small alley. He looks around, then turns into the alley. It's dark, and he has a hard time seeing a few feet in front of him. "Hey?" He calls uncertainly, and pushes his shades down. That's better. A cardboard box appears to be at the end of the dead end alley.  
"Is anybody in here?" Dave steps forward, flight instincts starting to kick in. Suddenly, a small head peeps over the side of the box. "What do you want?" It snarls with a thick accent, trying to appear threatening, although the pale, red tear stains on it's cheeks betray it's true feelings.   
"I, um," Dave stutters, seeing the small horns and remembering all the warnings he'd seen as a kid against trolls, saying they had rabies and were too aggressive to be good pets. "Are you okay, little dude?"   
"Do I sound okay?" It sasses back, rubbing it's cheeks trying to get rid of the wet tear trails.  
"W-well, no," Dave says, and cautiously takes another step forward. "Do you need anything?"   
"Of course I fucking do! That's why I'm bawling my stupid eyes out in a fucking box! But, the one thing I don't need is pity, so, you can fuck off." It rants, and curls back up in it's box.   
"We could just talk, then. That's cool too. I'm Dave." Dave starts, and sits down on the cold, wet pavement a few feet from the box.   
The small troll huffs, and begrudgingly sits up, facing Dave. "I'm Karkat."   
Dave wants to cringe at the troll, seeing how tiny it really was. But, he forces a smile and presses on.   
"I'm 16, how old are you, Karkat?"   
It shrugs. "Don't know. Been around for awhile I guess."  
"This is gonna sound really fucking stupid, but I've never met a troll before, so give me some credit. Are you a he, or a she? Or a they, I mean, whatever you're into." Dave rambles a bit, cheeks tinged pink.   
To his amazement, Karkat actually laughs a bit at him, a smile breaking across his small, dirty face. "I'm a he, Dave. Humans must really be stupid if they can't tell."   
"Yeah, yeah, we're all fucking idiots, I know. I'm a he too, in case you were wondering." Karkat shakes his head at the statement. "I know, I can tell. It's really easy with humans."  
"You must be one smart troll then," Dave comments, leaning back on his hands. Karkat nods, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "I'm probably the smartest of my hatchlings. Except maybe sollux, but he's just good with computers and shit so that doesn't count." He brags, puffing his skinny chest up. Now that he's standing, Dave can see that he's only around two feet tall, and clearly underweight. The only clothes he has on are a black sweater that's too wide for his narrow little body. He's also more animalistic than Dave expected, with feet like cats' paws and legs like a rodent, made to squat. Fuck, he even has a tail, a long grey one.   
"Yeah, you're the smartest troll I've ever met," Dave says a little too late, awkwardly have been looking at Karkat. "But I've only met one troll." Karkat sits back down, more squatting, really, with his hands between his legs. "Well I'm definitely the smartest, so consider yourself lucky."   
"Oh, I do." Dave says, getting up.   
"Where are you going?" Karkat asks. "I mean, it's not like I care, but having you around keeps away the barkbeasts."   
Dave's heart melts a little when he realizes Karkat doesn't want him to leave.   
"I'm going home. To where I live." He says. "You could come, if you want. It's a shit ton warmer than a box in the cold."   
Karkat appears to think about this, looking tempted. "But I just met you. How do I know you won't hurt me? Or give me to shitty humans that will?" He reasons after a few minutes.   
"Well, I guess you don't. I did just meet you after all." Dave sighs. "I could come back, every day, til you trust me."   
Karkat nods. "That's a good idea, I don't trust you at all yet." He lies.  
"So see you tomorrow?" Dave asks, smiling at the odd little troll.   
"See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week or so, Dave came by to Karkat's alley every day after working at a gas station a few blocks away. The first few times, they just talked, and Karkat explained that he was on the streets because his previous owners were neglectful and didn't take care of him anyways. Dave told Karkat about how his "owner" of sorts didn't take care of him either, and had died a few years ago. They bonded, and Dave started bringing Karkat food, usually stuff they'd hafta throw away at the station. Karkat always ate like he'd never find anything again, which broke Dave's heart. He also gave Karkat a towel to sleep in, and some hand warmers he'd had lying around.   
Now, he was walking towards that familiar alley, hoping to take the troll home with him and really get him cleaned up.  
Before he turns the corner inside, he stops, as he hears voices speaking in a language he doesn't recognize.   
He stands there silently, then peeks around the corner. Karkat is sitting in his box, talking to another, bigger troll. It's taller and thicker than Karkat, and had pointy horns. It's eyes are solid red, and there's a white scar going across it's face around the eyes. Dave observes them both, listening to them talk in what he assumes is Trollian. The bigger troll suddenly stops talking, and looks right at Dave. "I smell human," It says, although it's accent is much thicker than Karkat's and Dave has a hard time understanding.   
"Yeah, that's me." Dave nods, stepping into the alley.   
"Are you the one that keeps giving Karkat stuff?" The bigger troll asks.   
"Yep, that's me." He pulls the stale kitkat that he's been planning to use to bribe Karkat into going home with him out of his pocket. "You want stuff too?"   
The troll nods excitedly, and Dave steps forward a bit more, unwrapping the kitkat. He breaks two of the bars off, and hands them to the bigger troll, who takes them and immediately starts cramming it's face. Dave hands Karkat the other two bars, and sits on the ground as the trolls eat. The bigger one finishes first, and starts cleaning it's face with it's rodent-like paws.   
"I'm Dave, what's your name?" He says once it appears to be done.   
"I'm Terezi!" It says, grinning and showing off some very sharp teeth.   
"She's one of my hatchlings." Karkat explains, now washing his own small face. Terezi nods. "So you come here every day and give Karkat food?"   
Dave smiles. "Yep. I'm trying to convince him to come home with me."   
"I'll come home with you! Take me home!" Terezi says loudly, bouncing on her paw-feet.   
Dave chuckles. "Only if KK'll come too."   
Terezi turns to Karkat, and pleads in their own language. Dave watches them talk it out. After a few minutes, Terezi comes bouncing over to him. "He said he'd come! Let's go!"   
Dave chuckles again.   
"Alright, if you both get in the box I'll carry it. It's kinda far from here."   
Terezi nods, and hops in with a worried looking Karkat. Dave gets up, and walks over, picking up the box slowly. Karkat's eyes widen and he clings to the sides.   
"Don't worry, I've got you." Dave says in what he hopes is a soothing tone. He waits until Karkat has calmed down a little, and starts walking home. Terezi chatters the whole way back, but Dave can only understand about half of it, and just agrees periodically. After a while, Dave walks up to smallish house in the suburbs.   
"Okay guys, I've gotta put you down so I can open the door." He sets the box down gently.   
"This is where you live?" Terezi asks, sniffing around. One of the things Dave did understand her telling him is that she's completely blind.   
"Yep." He chuckles, unlocking the door and then swinging it open.   
"Make yourselves at home, guys."   
Terezi bounds in immediately, sniffing her way around and occasionally bumping into things. Karkat follows her inside, looking around.   
Dave picks up the box, and brings it in, shutting the door behind him.   
"So, do you like it?" He asks Karkat, who shrugs. "It's warm," He admits. "And there's no barkbeasts. Are there?" Dave shakes his head. "You two are the only beasts here, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

After wrestling both trolls into the tub the night before to wash them, which hadn't worked well for anyone, Dave gave them some cheetos and watched a movie with them til they fell asleep, and slept on the couch so they didn't feel so alone.  
Dave wakes up with something heavy and cold on his chest, and something hot clinging to his thigh.  
He blinks, and looks down and the sleeping trolls on him. Terezi sleeping calmly on her side, Karkat drooling on Dave's leg. He smiles. "Tereziiii," He croons, not wanting to scare her. Her ears twitch and she yawns. "Huh?" She grunts.  
"You and Kitkat gotta get up so we can go get your stuff." Dave explains. She nods, and sits up.  
"Kaaaaaaarkaaaat," She wails loudly, and jumps on the small troll.  
"Jesus fuck!" He curses, and Terezi cackles. "What do you want?"  
"We're gonna go get more stuff with Dave!" She says, and hops off Karkat. "Come on, get up!"  
He groans, and sits up.  
"Do you guys want breakfast before we go?" Dave asks, sitting up himself.  
"The fuck -- oh, yeah." Karkat nods. "We want that."  
Dave scoots the trolls off his lap and gets up. "I'm gonna go get dressed, you guys do whatever you do." He goes and gets dressed, the trolls chattering in their native language.  
When he's dressed, he walks into the kitchen and is about to give them pop tarts but remembers that he has to drive them to the pet store.  
"Karkat? Terezi? Do you guys get carsick easy?" He asks, leaning in the living room doorway.  
Karkat nods. "Last time I was in a car I puked all over."  
Terezi insists she doesn't, but Dave doesn't believe her.  
"It's alright, I'll give you breakfast after we go to the store." Dave says, and scoops both trolls up in his arms. Carrying the both of them to his car, Dave realizes how tiny Karkat is yet again.  
"Okay, no puking, got it?" Dave bargains, and plops both trolls in his back seat, buckling them both up. "And if you do puke, do it out the window." 

Thankfully, the trolls don't get sick on the way, and Dave is able to get everything they need from the store, which is only clothes, more food, and at Terezi's insistence, some chalk.  
Afterwards, he swung by his friend Jade's vet practice, and got both trolls checked out. Terezi is confirmed to be blind, but otherwise healthy, and Karkat is just a bit underweight and in need of some TLC. Dave agrees to give him lots of that, and Jade even suggests giving a Terezi to someone else for a few weeks so Karkat can get better on his own. Dave doesn't like the idea of separating them, but does agree that Karkat seems quieter around her.  
After getting the trolls their much deserved breakfast, waffles, Dave calls his friend John to see if he'd be willing to watch Terezi for him. Turns out, John has his own troll companion, Vriska, and her and Terezi are already friends. John agrees to pick Terezi up, and within a few hours Karkat and Dave are alone, which Dave knows is best. 

Karkat's laid out on the couch, clearly not used to eating as much as he just did.  
"Karkat?" Dave asks, sitting on the other side. "You okay, little dude?"  
Karkat shakes his head and rubs his distended belly. "It hurts." He says simply.  
"Do you want some pain killers? Dave asks, and Karkat shrugs. "What's a pain killer?"  
"Medicine that makes pain go away." Dave explains, and Karkat nods. "I want that."  
Dave hops up and retrieves a pill for his troll companion, cutting it in half. He comes back with it, and a shot glass of water. Handing both to Karkat, he says, "Swallow it with the water, chewing those is gross." Karkat nods, and does so obediently.  
"Thank you." He says, sighing.  
"Come here, I'll fix if more." Dave says, and gently scoots the troll onto his lap. Karkat looks confused, but purrs sweetly when Dave starts softly rubbing his belly with his fingers. Dave smiles at the sound, and continues.  
Karkat falls asleep after a bit, and Dave finds himself content to just hold him.


	4. Chapter 4

This becomes a routine for Dave and Karkat, Dave feeding him often and rubbing his small belly when he eats too much, which is often. After a few weeks of this, Karkat looks much better. His cheeks had filled out, and he wasn't nearly as painfully skinny.   
Dave considers bringing Terezi back, but John says her and Vriska ended up together, and even built a nest in his closet. Not wanting to disturb that, Dave leaves Terezi to John and decides to devote himself 100% to Karkat.   
In all honesty, Karkat was fine after those first few weeks, but he quite enjoyed being pampered by Dave, so he let him continue with it, feeling like troll royalty.   
After a few more weeks of this, Karkat isn't just healthy, he's somewhat plump, and very spoiled. 

When Dave takes him back to Jade's to confirm that he's healthy now, she just laughs and shakes her head.   
"Dave, you know there is such a thing as too much TLC, right?" She says, looking at the chubby troll on her exam table.   
"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Tell her Kitkat, you're fine." Dave protests, pulling the troll into their conversation.   
"Yeah, I'm the best I've ever been." He squeaks, and pulls his little sweater down.   
"Oh, I know. You are fine, little man. I just didn't expect Dave to be such a good mom." Jade chuckles at her last comment. "But, yes, you're healthy."   
"You're damn right I am," Karkat growls, trying to be intimidating but failing rather spectacularly as he was now a fluffy, spoiled troll   
"C'mon Kitkat, we don't need this." Dave picks the troll up, very glad at how much heavier he is now. Karkat sits in Dave's hands, tail twitching.   
"Yeah, if you guys are gonna call me fat, you should at least leave the room first." He snarks, and sticks his little red tongue out.   
Jade nods, smiling. "My apologies, Karkat."   
He nods his approval. "Take me home, Dave."   
Jade chuckles at the troll's rudeness, but Dave just nods and pays her, then leaves the clinic. The days of Karkat in the backseat are now over, as he takes residence on Dave's lap, which makes it hard, but not impossible, to drive.   
"So, we fixed you up, huh Karkat? You've gotta clean bill of health now." Dave says after driving in silence for awhile.   
"Yeah," The sleepy troll nods. "Thanks, Dave."   
He smiles, and nods. "No problem. I needed a roommate anyways."


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat adjusts to his new, domesticated life very well. No longer having to worry about where he'll find his next meal or warm place to sleep, he's free to do whatever he wants. Which turns out not to be much. He sleeps, he eats, he plays with Dave. He seems built for this lifestyle.

He is very spoiled, though. Dave can't deny him a thing, and he knows it. He tries not to take advantage of it much, but, it's so easy that he has a hard time helping himself. So, he usually gets the extra cookie, or belly rub, or whatever it is that he wants. Dave doesn't mind, he quite enjoys the troll's company.

They live happily like this for a few months, and when summer comes, Dave remembers Karkat mentioning that his wriggling day is around this time. He waits til the lazy troll is asleep, then makes a cake for him, leaving it on the table afterwards as he goes to work. But, he didn't take Karkat's lack of self control into account, and is quite surprised when he gets back and half the cake is gone.  
"Jesus," He chuckles, spotting the mauled cake. "Karkat? Are you okay?"  
He waits a few seconds, and when Karkat doesn't respond, he begins checking his usual hiding places.  
"Karkaaaaaat?" He calls as he looks under the couch. No sign of him.  
"It's okay, little dude. I'm not mad at you."  
"I'm in here." A quiet voice says from Dave's bedroom. The suspicious human walks to his room, and is again quite surprised at the troll's actions. Karkat had apparently tried to hide under the bed, but hadn't accounted for his gained weight. Now, he's half way under it, swollen, chubby belly preventing him from squeezing himself in any further.  
"Hi, Dave." He says, and sighs.  
"Hey, Kitkat." Dave chuckles, and sits on the floor next to him. "You need help?"  
"No, no, I got it." Karkat grunts, and pulls himself out. He sits up, and looks down at his soft, full tummy.  
"Sorry for eating your cake, Dave." Dave chuckles. "It's alright. Just, why?"  
"Sometimes I still try to eat whenever I can, leftover instinct I guess." Karkat shrugs. "Plus, it smelled good."  
"Well, it's alright, it was for you, anyways." Dave ruffles his hair.  
"It was?" Karkat looks up at him.  
"Yeah, you said your wriggling day was sometime in the early summer, and that's now." Dave says.  
"Oh. I guess I didn't notice, now that I live indoors." Karkat yawns. "You're spoiling me rotten, Dave."  
"I'm not trying too, you're just easy to spoil. Like, you mean a lot to me so I try to treat you well."  
"Well don't treat me too well, I'm fat enough as it is." Karkat pats his belly. "Not that I mind, too much."  
"It's better than when I first found you," Dave sighs. "You were so thin, I kept thinking I was gonna break you."  
Karkat laughs. "Don't worry, you fixed that problem all right."  
Dave smiles. "I sure did."  
"Dave, you know quadrants, right?" Karkat asks, massaging his full tum with his front paws.  
"Yeah," Dave nods.  
"Are we morails, then?" The troll questions.  
"Hmm, I think so. That's the one when you're like, really good friends right? Like platonically in love?" Dave counteracts, not too sure about this quadrant.  
Karkat nods. "I think we are."  
"Did you ever have a matesprit?" Dave asks him.  
"Yeah, me and this troll named Nepeta did, awhile ago. But she was much better than me, so our owners sold her to someone who was gonna put her is shows and shit." Karkat explains, a nostalgic look on his fuzzy face.  
"Better?" Dave feigns shock. "She can't be better than you, you're the best troll ever."  
Karkat chuckles a bit at that. "Thanks, but, yeah, better. She was bigger, cuter, higher on the hemospectrum. I was just a mutant runt compared to her." Karkat sighs. "But now I'm a spoiled mutant runt with the best morail ever, so I'm 'chill'." Living with Dave had also apparently affected his vocabulary, too.  
Dave smiles, and picks the heavy troll up in his arms.  
"Thanks for being my morail," He says, looking into the troll's wide golden eyes.  
"Yeah, you're welcome Dave." Karkat agrees, nose twitching.  
"Thanks for spoiling me."  
Dave smiles yet again.  
"No problemo, little dude."


	6. Author's Note

(( Ps I drew the Karkat in this au you guys can see it at http://insidesofcopper.tumblr.com/post/136571506394/my-petstuck-aus-karkat-from-the-fic-im-writing ))


End file.
